ZOTiYAC
Cortez Young aka Zotiyac (stylized as ZOTiYAC, pronounced zo-ti-yac) is a rap artist who has over 34K followers on his Soundcloud and 66K monthly listeners on Spotify. Zotiyac was born in Kansas City, Missouri, and currently resides in Las Vegas, Nevada. Music Style Zotiyac's rapping style has evolved over the years. *Screamo (2016 - 2017) *Monotone (Sometimes) *Aggressive *Fast Paced Throughout 2016 to 2017, Zotiyac had begun scream rapping in his music because it was a trend that was popular at the time. In early 2018, Zotiyac would tone down the screaming in his songs and he has vowed to never do it again. Most of his songs are labeled as "freestyles", and whenever his SoundCloud would reach a follower milestone, he would release a freestyle track to celebrate. * 1K Freestyle (released March 27, 2017) * 5K Freestyle (released Dec. 1, 2017) * 10K Freestyle (released Feb. 12, 2018) * 20K Freestyle (released Sept. 23, 2018) * 30K Freestyle (never) * 40K Freestyle (never) * 50K Freestyle (2020) Unfortunately, zotiyac has confirmed that his next milestone freestyle track will be made when he hits 50k, 100k, etc... Which Zotiyac freestyle do you like the most? 1K 5K 10K 20K Discography * -' Blue Text = Available Page'' ['''Rare Projects] * Arcane (SSRI) (2016) * AndWeAllDie (2016) * Hangnail (2016) Project * 651 - 555 - XXXX (2017) EPs * Lost Language (2017) * 3 Heat (2019) Projects * CONTAMINATED (2017) * Blackball (2018) * Collateral Damage (2019) * Show'n Tail (2019) * Bad MF (2020) Popular Songs Number of plays and views for each song as of 24 December 2019 * "Bitter" w/ Kil—1.1 million+ on YouTube, 352K on SoundCloud; released 5/24/18. * "Talk Shit" ft. Heist187—1.07 million+ on Youtube, 1.06 million on SoundCloud; released 9/11/17. * "1" w/ Bambi—1.3 million+ on Spotify, 637K+ on YouTube, 380K+ on SoundCloud; released 2/27/17. * "Gas Only"—603K+ on YouTube, 729K+ on SoundCloud; released 8/25/17. * "Red Dot"—607K+ on YouTube, 566K+ on SoundCloud; released 4/11/18. * "5K Freestyle"—561K+ on YouTube, 610K on SoundCloud; released 12/1/17. * "Never That"—563K+ on YouTube; released 1/31/17. * "hush"—554K+ on Soundcloud; released 1/28/18. * "Licc Hoe$"—504K+ on YouTube, 507K on SoundCloud; released 12/23/17. * "No Witnesses"—435K+ on YouTube, 569K on SoundCloud; released 10/3/17. * "Exposed"—400K+ on SoundCloud, 467K+ on Spotify; released 6/9/18. * "Problem Child"—378K+ on Youtube, 250K+ on SoundCloud; released 4/14/18. * "Laps"—339K+ on Spotify, 504K+ on YouTube, 512K+ SoundCloud; released 11/16/18. * "Insomnia"—313K+ on SoundCloud & 224K+ on YouTube; released 3/8/17. * "Last Man Standing"—283K+ on SoundCloud; released 10/27/17. * "Auto Pistol"—227K+ on SoundCloud, 171K+ on YouTube, 160K+ on Spotify; released 6/7/19. * "Jungle Book Freestyle"—288K+ on YouTube, 312K on SoundCloud; released 2/7/19. * "WontStopCantStop" w/ The Virus & Antidote, Kel Killuminati, and Kamiyada—200K+ on YouTube, 400K+ on SoundCloud; released 1/13/17. * "FUOH"—223K+ on SoundCloud, 113K+ on YouTube; released 6/9/18. * "Ether"—106K+ on YouTube, 86K+ on SoundCloud; released 10/2/19. Fun Facts * His artist name is inspired by the Zodiac Killer ** Funny enough, in an interview, he revealed his Zodiac sign—Pisces—when talking about his birthday * On an Instagram live, he stated that he did screamo because he was "mad" * ZOTiYAC still has friends from Midnight Society like Yung Bambi and producer The Virus & Antidote * ZOTiYAC's 2017 music was surprisingly diverse with music ranging from horrorcore's "Cryptograms", to the melancholic "I'd Rather Die" & "Disturbing the Pending Peace", to the extreme screamo "1-800-273-TALK" * In July 2019, Zotiyac took part in a Pouya tour * Frequent collaborators of Zotiyac include: Heist187, Cyn, Yung Bambi, and Swerzie * Frequent producers of Zotiyac include; H E A L, Killswitch, AK, Nukka, Girl6next6door96, Shhmody, The Virus & Antidote, and Angel TFC * Newest producers of Zotiyac include; 187chasper, MJL, Grimmdoza, Wendigo, Redda, noahinhisbag, sweatshirty, and jaguarclaw * It is very common for ZOTiYAC to remove songs off his SoundCloud, despite considering that August 2017's "Gas Only" is his earliest song up when he has been frequently making music since late 2016 ** His 2017 track "Level Up" is the latest track removed from his SoundCloud, despite it had over 300K plays ** "I Get That Bag" from his 2018 project "Blackball" was removed but would later be posted back after 2 days * Three videos can be found of high school-age Zotiyac freestyling from 2014-2015 when "cortez young freestyle" is searched on YouTube * Throughout Yac's career, over 200 songs by him have surfaced on the Internet and there are a lot more that were never surfaced, which could bring Zotiyac's track/song count to 250 or more (including removed songs) ** Depsite releasing over 200 songs throughout his career, there are only 60+ songs on his SoundCloud * He posts various singles & features under ZOTiYAC on Spotify Best Lyrics * "We shoot an opp in the face wait 'til his funeral, shoot up the wake" ''- Red Dot * ''"Popo gon' pull up and freeze me, watch me throw bullets like my name RG3" ''- Talk Shit w/ Heist187 * ''"Shots sound like pots and pans, it's a pan-demic" ''- Take Yo Chain w/ Drownmili, Burnkas, & Kill Stacy * ''"Put metal inside of that boy like a piercing" ''- Laps * ''"Purchase every pistol of deep web with my PayPal, a bit of coins can make my brothers, black out you blank out" ''- Ain't Hard To Find Me * ''"Crypto mean I come in the night, tip toe with the gun and the knife" - ''Cryptograms ft. VTB * ''"This ain't no game, I'm not Treyarch, shoot up the store got my K in the Kmart" - ''5K Freestyle * "''Don't wanna be you, I'd much rather beat you and bleed you and redo, it's really what we do" - A Lot on my Plate * "Hickory dickory, blowing a blickity, no magic trick when he disappear instantly" ''- Auto Pistol * ''"Big M16 in the closet, you could catch 3 16s like Austin" ''- Ether * ''"My gun a hillbilly, it's fucking yo cousin" ''- Jungle Book Freestyle * "''Pussy boy watch for yo passo yo posse all pussy I know they gon' follow, I'm splitting his meat 'til he got vitilago" ''- Level Up * ''"Notebook Pro but I came with the Mac 10" ''- Hired Gun * ''"Gotta keep the .4 'cause it's affordable, and we carry pistols 'cause it's portable" ''- Like We Won't Meet Again w/ STRY * ''"Catch a body, give a fuck if it's Sunday, smash the mommy, give a fuck what the son say, inside a white bitch like fudge on a Sundae" - ''Gas Only * ''"We gon' read between him, let the magazine rip" ''- Fifty * ''"If I overheat, most will be cooked if they close to me, these n****s is pussy, get stomped in they ovaries, overly odd" ''- Insomnia * ''"You should relax or just crack or collapse Cadillac got a Mac in it" ''- Noose Tight w/ Adalwolf * ''"You n****s like the Ottawa Treaty half of them don't have a mind, it's asinine, I flow like a water tap, put 'em back in line" ''- I'mJustTheOneWhoAin'tLimitedByAFuckingFlaw w/ The Virus & Antidote and Lambo Lawson * ''"Try me at 6 you won't make it to 7, the cops will not be on that case 'till 11; It take two hours to get the detectives but by that time, Rigor Mortis it done set in" ''- Licc Hoe$ * "''She threw me the face at the show hardly, then she said we finna date, I said 'oh are we?'" ''- Snakes * ''"N**** stand up and this shit gon' get funny" ''- 20K Freestyle * "''I know a Russian that do not speak Russian" - Ulysses * "Paintin' your shit with a stick, I'm Michelangelo" - Animal * "I pop out the cut with the P90, point it like suicide if you get behind me" - Heavy Hands w/ AK * ''"Bitch I don't Owe you, I'm a consonant aye" ''- LayYourAssDown w/ The Virus & Antidote * ''"I give a square n**** some circular shit 'cause a n**** can't tell how yo circle move" ''- MAC11 Videos Category:Artists Category:Browse